Sunshine Wali Aasha
by Credencefort
Summary: Fathers are important. They influence their kids. Same is true with our Super Cop Fathers. Present story includes a series of stories each depicting an incident where our Super Cops teach their children the Never-say-die spirit. (Title credits: Coca-Cola commercial) Ch. 1: Rajat, Ch. 2: Daya, Ch. 3: Kavin
1. Greatest Asset

I read this poem called 'Suppose…' and I was so keen and inspired to incorporate in various small stories revolving around our cops and their kiddos. This is what I ended up with. Each story in this series involves one of the super cop father and his kid and a situation to tackle. We'll see how these Supercops teach their children the spirit to go on, to never lose hope.

The present chapter includes our serious cop Rajat and his seven year old Daughter Sanvi. Mansi is Rajat's wife.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CID or any of it characters. I only own few of the OC's that will be making their presence in this and upcoming more chapters.

 **§ GREATEST ASSET §**

Childhood the most beautiful phase of everybody's life. When you need not care about anything. ANYTHING. Just enjoy Life. Eat, drink, sleep, enjoy. Be loved, pampered, praised. No worries, no concerns, no issues. Only you, your people and your toys. And what else do you want?

It was on her fifth birthday that Sanvi had demanded for a doll. A pretty, long haired, amoretto princess Barbie doll. Not just demanded but cried her heart out for her li'l doll. Priorly Rajat had denied getting her one for he thought it would be so childish for his girl to play with a doll. He'd thought, she should rather read some story book or do some other better things. But later Mansi explained him that it's quite normal for small girls to ask for dolls to play with in their young age and that it won't have any inappropriate influence on her character. On the contrary she'd learn to care, to be kind, to be loving towards others. Being highly content by Mansi's theory about 'gals and dolls', Rajat had bought Sanvi this small, little, pink colored doll wearing a Prussian blue royal frock. Even today Rajat has that scene photographed in his memory when Sanvi had first unwrapped the gift to see her doll. The priceless smile that she worn on her face that day was a sufficient capital for Rajat to go on for another coming decades.

But today little Sanvi's face had a large big frown that was more than enough to to diminish all the assets Rajat had. She wept like anything. Rajat had heard all the sniffles and sobs coming from his daughter who was crying for there laid her favourite doll, which she called 'Chimi', on the floor with its head separated from the rest of her body. Sanvi was wailing and banging her legs restlessly on the floor. Rajat would no longer take that. He took Sanvi in his arms and lovingly running his hand through her hairs, hummed a poem

 ** _Oh, my little lady,_**

 ** _Now that your doll has broken her head,_**

 ** _Could you make it whole by crying_**

 ** _Till your nose and eyes were red?_**

He reached her nose and tweaked it gently. She let out a brief laugh. He kissed her gently on the cheek Sanvi dimpled in glee.

 ** _And wouldn't it be nicer_**

 ** _For you to smile than pout,_**

 ** _And so make the sunshine in the house_**

 ** _When there is none without?_**

Moments later this Father-Daughter pair was spotted trying to again attach Chimi's broken head on its place using various unbelievable methods. And Sanvi had a big curve on her face. The curve which straightens every freaking thing. The one which would make Rajat live longer, happily, even without any assets.

AN- Please review. Next one will feature Daya sir. It'll come soon.


	2. Pitter Patter Falls The Rain

This story, as was promised, features Daya Sir.

Introduction: Daya is married to Dr. Niyati and they have an 8 year old daughter Aarya. Dr. Niyati and Aarya live in another city as Niyati works as chief Forensic Doctor there. Daya and Aarya don't get to meet each other very often. That's all we need to know. Let's start then…

* * *

 **§ Pitter Patter Falls The Rain §**

Separation… It's indeed very painful. When you are set apart from anyone, whom you make a part of your life, you feel disheartened. Separation is a painful process. Separation of a girl from her parents after marriage, Separation of two lovers, Separation of best friends. Separation of a flower from plant, a fruit from a tree.. It's painful for the parties being separated though it may be good for others. But you sometime need to disunite for you are destined to be somewhere else. You don't always have an option. Separation is painful, but when after a prolonged separation you annex, you meet the person you craved seeing, the same separation appears fruitful, appears good for it gives the divine happiness of uniting with your loved ones. The perfect happiness, which could clearly seen on Aarya's round, chubby face today.

It was after a long protracted period of 6 months that Aarya had seen her father. She was so happy, needs no saying. Her face, her features, her movements all reflected her brimming happiness. She was in the seventh heaven. Her dad had been busy all these days in crime and criminals and her mom was busy with the corpse and chemicals. She had to suffer.

But her dad, yeah the Supercop Senior Inspector Daya decided to make up for the loss of last 6 months. They had planned a supercool Dad-Daughters evening out. A time reserved only for father and daughter. They didn't even include Niyati. They would first go at that new amusement park opened few days ago, then the shopping mall and then enjoy their favorite cuisines at the Great Indian Chinese Restaurant. Ice-cream party in the end was undisputable. So that was the plan.

Aarya had put on her favorite clothes. The blue jumper, sneakers, a cap and a Niyati had tied her hairs in a beautiful fishtail braid. She was so excited. It was just when the clock fixed on the wall which had Tarzen and Jane drawn beautifully was to strike 5, the unevitable happened. It started raining heavily all of a sudden. The rain came down crashing all of the Aarya's wishes and joys. Along with the rain that dropped from sky to the ground ther was yet another rain pouring from the grayish brown eyes straight away pinching The Hulk's heart. The rain shouldn't have come but you are so helpless before the forces of nature. Now it was upto Daya to make his daughter understand that: That it never rains, but it pours.

He went to his small little girl, who had a red nose, a pout, some tears, hands folded over chest sitting on the stairs staring angrily at the rain. Daya silently sat beside her. She didn't talk to him. Even he stayed silent. Then suddenly something crashed on his chest forcefully. She snuggled tightly to him and started crying. He patted her back in a comforting manner and let her calm down.

Moments later, he started humming a poem-

 **Now that you're dressed for walking,**

 **my little lady,**

 **And the rain came pouring down, will it clear off any sooner**

 **Because you scold and frown?**

Aarya looked at Daya in his eyes. He gave a gentle squeeze on her arms and running his palm n her cheek, he let her simmer down. He continued the humming-

 **And wouldn't it be nicer**

 **For you to smile than pout**

 **And so make the sunshine in the house**

 **when there is nine without?**

He started tickling her as they ran all over the house. Daya leading, Aarya chasing. Aarya leading, Daya trailing. A good Tom and Jerry chase. The house filled with small and loud laughters. After playing for a considerable time, Daya dropped with a thud on the sofa due to exhaustion as Aarya followed suit. She looked beyond the grill of the window. It's dark outside now. But she could see drops, large drops of rain still falling down the window pane making a pitter-patter sound.

"Dad?"

"Huh…"

"Why do we say it's raining cats and dogs?"

"Huh… I think because the big, fat and stout raindrops resemble like cats and dogs following and chasing each other as they come to the ground," he thought and shook his head, "Yeah, that's why."

"Like we did some time ago."

"Yeah… Exactly."

"So it's raining Daya and Aarya outside, isn't it?" she had an evil grin.

"Ya… Correct."

The rain had now come to halt but the fiery wind and lightening accompanied with sudden thunder kept occurring. The Father-Daughter pair saw a lightning strike from their window which made them both to flinch a bit.

"See Niyati struck there." Daya said. He was having a crooked smile.

"Where Dad? What?"

"See the lightning struck there."

"Dad, you compared mom with the lightning?"

"Yes, kiddo. Even a strong guy sometimes gets frightened by a lightning. Your mom terrifies the hell out of me sometimes."

The duo shared a brief laugh.

"Hush, don't say it loud. Don't tell this to mumma." Daya said as he gestured his hands in a top secret symbol.

"Did I miss something?" Niyati came to the Father-Daughter duo her brow raised.

"Uuh Ya… You missed dad all these days, didn't you? Aarya said with a grin and ran away giving a hi-fi to her dad.

She knew the rains were a good time to be together and say you love each other. She had seen it in the films. She knew her parents needed to say that. Afterall it's a reunion after a separation. A blissful reunion after a painful separation.

She went to her room and changed to her night dress.

"Maybe, we'll go to the amusement park tomorrow or day after tomorrow or some other day. Afterall it won't rain forever…" She thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks to LoveDaya, Hamdard duo, parise22, Kuki17 and iAndromeda for your inspiring reviews.

Thanks for reading. Please review. The next one will involve Kavin and his son.

THANK YOU.


	3. The Power of the Universe

A/N- Thank you for the reviews.

Grabbing this occasion of Father's day, I'm back with another chapter of the story.

Introduction: Kavin has a naughty, chirpy, 7 year old kid named Nihaar. The story features both of them besides Kavin's wife Teju. Lets start then…

* * *

 **§ The Power of the Universe §**

Has anyone observed wet cement spread over the ground? Many of us may have unknowingly even stepped on neighbor's plaster and then faced the wrath and uprising of neighboring aunty's rage as the stamp of our foot got imprinted on the wet cement. The point in all this aforesaid blabbering is that this is exactly how small kids' small heart is. Whatever external influences and instances occur with them, they have a long-lasting effet on their mind and those things get imprinted on their small fist-sized heart for a long time.

The previous night Nihaar and Kavin were watching this film 'Hawaa-Hawaai' on TV. It's a film about a small boy who learns skating and it chronicles his journey towards becoming a champion-skater. Nihaar was much engrossed in seeing the film. He silently watched the whole movie, without a single question. Teju was too surprised to see her naughty kid so calm. Both Kavin and Teju felt happy and content seeing their son so engrossed and involved in something so silently. But they hardly figured that it was a storm before the calm to quote dramatically.

After the movie, as the family was lying on the bed ready to go to the Land of Nod, a question bounced up from this kid, powerful enough to make the couple restless.

"Dad?"

"Huh…"

"Even I wanna learn skating. Can you teach me?"

The next few minutes were surrounded by profound silence as Kavin and Teju passed shocked and worried glances towards each other.

"Yeah, Sure my boy. You can learn Skating." Kavin assured his son patting on his head.

…

This was how the Father-Son reached this really big and well built area, neatly floured with tiles in a circular shape, greenery surrounding the entire rink. Kavin could see small little girls and boys in shorts and skates wearing the helmet and the guards moving cheerfully all around. The parents cheering their kids, some worried, some escatic. Kavin looks at the liveliness of the area as he sat beside his small boy. Nihaar sat there in all depressed condition, his head buried in his legs that were bent by the knees. He kept fiddling with his shoeless as he sat there in despair.

"So, you don't even want to try?" Kavin asked Nihaar looking at his drooped form.

"You saw it, Dad. I couldn't do that. What if I fall down again?" Nihaar said wailing in despondency.

"You are not trying because you are afraid, afraid that you will fell down…"

Nihaar did not say anything. He just looked up disheartened.

He was very excited when he started. But as the training progressed, Nihaar got terrified of the wheels as he saw some other kids falling and crashing as they moved around on skates. He lost some confidence and as a result he came crashing down to the ground as he tripped over the rollers. That was how he ended up sitting hopelessly on the shortly raised compound wall beside his Dad.

 **Now that your task, my little man,**

 **Is very hard to get,**

 **Will it make it any easier**

 **For you to sit and fret?**

Kavin hummed the lines of the poem as he stood up from his place and squatted down crouching infront of Nihaar. Kavin made him look at him as he moved his hands on Nihaar's head. Kavin continued his poem…

 **And wouldn't it be wiser,**

 **Than waiting like a dunce,**

 **To go to work in earnest,**

 **And learn the thing at once?**

Kavin patted his boy's cheeks. Nihaar let out a precious smile coupled with cute little potholes on either side of his lips, which he inherited from his Dad. Kavin started fastening the skates on Nihaar's foot as a newly built confidence emerged in Nihaar's Small sized heart.

The next few hours witnessed how a father taught his son to never give up, how a son learnt to keep going on, to keep trying as he learnt a new art, to skate. Yes, Nihaar did fall a several times as he advanced his learning, but now he rose each time he fall down and Kavin was always there to cheer his lad.

…

Later that evening as the duo reached home, the smaller chirpy kid bounced up all around the house flaunting his new skates infront of his mom with felicitous happiness.

Moments later as Nihaar rose his clenched fist up in the air as he took the Superman's pose and exulted in rapturous delight- 'The Power of the Universe', Kavin noticed the small fist of his kid resurrecting in the air. Kavin could not help but imagine the size of his boy's innocent heart estimating it from his wee-sized fist. The small heart which now bore the impression of dogged determination, of the Never-say-die spirit. The impression which would last for a really long time. The impression which would succor his kid from the arduous tribulations and riddles of his upcoming life.

* * *

A/N- I wish all the fathers a very Happy Fathers Day.

Please Review.

Thank You.


End file.
